Stroller becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby. The conventional stroller contains a foldable structure to reduce its size for storing in the trunk. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional stroller 10 generally comprises a front frame 11 comprising a pair of front supporting posts 111 and a U-shaped handle bar 112 having two ends respectively connected to two top ends of the pair of front supporting posts 111, a back frame 12 comprising a pair of parallel back supporting stems 121 pivotally connected with the front frame 11 by means of a pair of pivot joints 13, a pair of front wheels 14 rotatably mounted on bottom ends of the pair of front supporting posts 111, a pair of back wheels 15 rotatably mounted on bottom ends of the pair of back supporting stems 121, a seat frame 16 mounted between the front frame 11 and the back frame 12 for supporting a baby to place thereon, and a pair of folding joints 17 for connecting the pair of front supporting posts 111 and the two ends of the handle bar 112 together to form the rigid front frame 11, wherein by operating the folding joints 17, the handle bar 112 can be folded rearwardly and downwardly towards the back frame 12, so as to fold up the stroller 10 to reduce its size, as shown in FIG. 4.
The conventional foldable stroller is considered as a convenience tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping.
The problem is that most parents have to carrying plenty of baby necessities, such as cans of milk powder, diapers, milk bottles, blankets, extra clothes, thermos bottles, and etc.. In addition to their personal necessities, the parents are heavy loaded. The situation will be more worse when the parents are going for shopping. A parent must carry those purchased goods by hands while, at the same time, operating his or her stroller. In order to reduce their personal load, some parents may try to hang their traveling bags, shoulder bags, shopping bags, or other hand carrying packs on the handle bar of the stroller. However, it is very danger because the stroller is not a storage cart or a goods transportation tool. It is specifically designed to transport infant and child only. Therefore, the weight hanged on the handle bar may render the stroller losing its balance and turning over. It is also unreasonable for a parent to use the storage cart and the stroller at the same time. In fact, shopping becomes an extravagant hope for most parents.
Moreover, due to the safety reason, infant must be traveled by an infant car seat in vehicle. To an infant younger than six months old, it is not a wise matter to frequently transfer the infant between the car seat and the stroller. It is because any mistake may cause unwanted injury to the soft and weak infant.
It is another headache to some parents who have two infants or babies. Most parents would purchase a stroller for their first child. However, when they have one more baby, they may immediately purchase one more stroller, but that it is impossible for a single parent to handle two strollers at the same time.